The Insanely Epic BTR & Harry Potter Crossover
by Aranelle
Summary: Big Time Rush meets Harry Potter. Follows the boys at Hogwarts and after. The boys' first year at Hogwarts. NO prior knowledge of Harry Potter or Big Time Rush is necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Big Time Rush meets Harry Potter. Follows the boys at Hogwarts and after. The boys' first year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: An RP adventure between Aranelle and Breila_Rose. We are ridiculous crazy people. James and Logan are written by Breila_rose, Kendall and Carlos by Aranelle. The fic is set approximately three years post Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but no prior knowledge of HP is needed. **

* * *

><p>James couldn't keep the grin off his face as he felt the train start to pull away from the platform. He'd been waiting for this for eleven years, his first train ride to Hogwarts. He'd been hearing about it for years from his cousins, his aunts and uncles and his parents; and now it was his turn. His turn to learn how to be a wizard, to try and make his parents proud, something he never seemed to be able to do.<p>

He was surprised that he had an entire compartment to himself, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Logan stuck close behind the hyper Spanish boy he met on the train platform. He felt extremely out of his element, which was not something he was used to. From walking through a wall and appearing on a hidden train platform to not knowing a single person that had been milling around him, he'd been grateful when a boy his age walked up to him and introduced himself.

So he found himself following the boy through the train, looking for an empty compartment and almost walking into him when he stopped short.

Carlos could barely contain himself as he wove his way through the crowded train cabin, bumping into people left and right as he led the muggle boy he'd met on the platform to a compartment. Hogwarts was going to be the best ever, and he already had a new friend to share it with, and it was even more amazing that he was a _muggle_. Carlos knew about muggles, since his dad was one, but he'd never lived like one, and he already had so many questions to ask his new friend.

Kendall ran up to the platform, gasping for breath as he dragged his trunk behind him. Of all days for him to be late, it had to be what was easily the most important day of his life. He'd been counting down the days until the train left for the past two months, and now he was going to miss it because Katie was too little to come see him off and the babysitter cancelled at the last second. His mum had been scrambling all morning trying to find someone to watch her, finally dumping her at the neighbour's so she could take Kendall to the platform.

Carlos couldn't believe his luck when he found an compartment that looked empty, that meant he could spend the whole train ride asking Logan all about muggles and they'd be best friends by the time they got to school. He stopped short when he opened the door though, because there was a boy sitting in the corner, and Carlos was pretty sure he was one of the Diamonds.

James looked up when the door to his compartment slid open, revealing a small boy who looked like he was about to burst from excitement and a small boy behind him looking extremely lost and bewildered. He smiled at them, thinking they looked around his age, only shorter. "Do you need a place to sit?" he asked.

Carlos grinned and plopped down onto the seat across from the Diamond boy, dragging Logan with him. Logan still seemed nervous, Carlos thought, so he set about making his new best friend comfortable by breaking the ice with the other boy.

"Thanks!" he said, "I'm Carlos, and this is Logan. We met on the platform, because he's a muggle so he doesn't know anything about magic or Hogwarts or anything and I had to help him get on the platform. He's really smart though, and he's excited to learn magic. What's your name?"

James flashed the two a bright smile. "James," he said, introducing himself and looking at Logan with wide eyes. "So you don't know any magic?" he asked; he'd never met a muggle before.

Logan shook his head nervously. "No; well besides what I read in my books, they're fascinating. I already read through three of them."

Carlos stared at Logan as he talked, he couldn't believe that Logan had already read through three of his books already, he'd barely managed to open one of them. James seemed really nice, Carlos thought, which surprised him a little, he'd always heard his mum mention the Diamonds in that voice that meant she didn't really like them. He figured it was just one of those grown up things.

A few minutes after the train pulled away from the station the door opened again and a blonde boy started to walk in. He opened his mouth, probably to ask if he could sit with them, when he noticed James sitting in the corner.

Somehow Kendall had managed to make it to the platform, but finding a compartment was difficult, most of them were already full. He saw a compartment that looked like it only had two people in it, and figured that was probably his best bet. He opened the door, intending to ask the other boys if it was okay if he sat down, when he saw that there were three people in the compartment, and one of them was James Diamond.

James continued to talk to Logan with interest. He'd started to read through his potions book because his father had all but forced it down his throat, but he found it fascinating how Logan had never heard of all the things he'd grown up around. He was about to ask the muggleborn boy another question when the door opened again. His head turned and his eyes immediately narrowed when he saw the boy. "We're full."

Kendall groaned internally, luck was just not on his side. He glared at the Diamond boy, because all the other compartments were full and that meant he was stuck sitting next to him. The other two boys in the compartment were watching nervously, and Kendall thought the taller of the two was going to have a nervous breakdown. The Spanish boy seemed less nervous, like the type of person that wasn't afraid of anything. He steeled himself to not strangle Diamond, because it wouldn't do to start the term off with detention, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"That's too bad," he said, sitting on the edge of the seat and folding his arms, "because everywhere else is fuller. I don't want to be here either, trust me."

James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine," he said, turning his attention back to Logan and Carlos, fully intent on ignoring Kendall for the entire train ride.

Logan looked unsurely between the two boys, James was very nice and he didn't know why he and this new kid didn't seem to like each other. "I'm Logan," he said introducing himself, trying to be nice.

Kendall turned away from James, because it was just fine with him if they were going to ignore each other the whole way to school. He turned his attention to Logan, who had just introduced himself.

"I'm Kendall," he said brightly, "it's nice to meet you Logan."

Logan smiled, immediately liking the boy. "So are you a muggle too? Or have you always known you were a wizard?"

James spoke up before Kendall could answer. "He's a Knight. One of the oldest pureblood families in England. And they don't let you forget that."

Kendall rolled his eyes, turning to James.

"And he's a Diamond," Kendall said, glaring daggers at James, "one of the wealthiest pureblood families. They don't let you forget it either." He turned back to Logan, because he'd never met a muggle before, and he'd always wanted to.

"So you're a muggle?" he asked, trying not to stare at Logan, "you don't know any magic or anything?"

Logan shook his head. "Nothing more then I've read in my books. I'm excited to learn transfiguration. Can you really turn objects into other things?" he asked the boys sitting in the car.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Carlos interjected, grinning at Logan, because it was so strange to him that he didn't know anything about magic.

"I can't wait to play Quidditch," he continued, gesticulating wildly, "it's the best game ever Logan, you'll love it. I want to be a beater, they get these big wooden clubs and get to hit things at the other players and it's _awesome_."

James brightened up at the mention of Quidditch. "I want to be a chaser. I've been practicing forever. Since I could ride a broom."

Carlos grinned even wider, turning to Kendall.

"What about you Kendall, do you play Quidditch?" Kendall grinned.

"Of course!" he said brightly, "I want to be a chaser, everyone in my family's been one."

Logan looked at the three boys, confused. "What's Quidditch?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at them, "and you hit things at other players?"

Kendall laughed. "It's a sports game Logan," he said, "you play it on broomsticks. It's kind of like…I think they call it basketball in the muggle world, where you have a ball you try to shoot goals with, and there's three people that can shoot goals."

"Yeah, and the beaters are like, protectors of the ones that shoot the goals," Carlos said, bouncing in his seat a little, "it's not dangerous, not _really_, people don't usually die during a game. The bludgers just knock people off their brooms so they can't score."

"You fly on brooms?" Logan asked with wide eyes, making James laugh.

"We do, it's a real rush. My dad said he'd get me a Nimbus 2001 next year if I make the house team."

"Really?" Carlos asked James, eyes wide, "that's awesome! Too bad first years don't ever make the house teams, I want to play this year."

James grinned proudly. "He promised. And the only first year to be allowed to play in the past 100 years has been Harry Potter."

Kendall snorted. "Like you'd know anything about Harry Potter," he said acidly, turning to glare at James again, "your family didn't do anything to help him."

James bristled at the comment. "My parents were not Dark Lord supporters," he hissed.

"They might as well have been," Kendall sneered, "they weren't Harry Potter supporters either. And the only people that ever called him the Dark Lord were people who supported him, so quit trying to deny it."

James was on his feet in an instant, his wand out and pointing at Kendall. "Take it back," he threatened.

Kendall leapt to his feet a second later, whipping his wand out too. "No," he said viciously, "everyone knows your family secretly supported You-Know-Who, but you were all to cowardly to actually do it. You're worse than the people that openly supported him."

"My parents wanted to keep me safe, they didn't get involved," James snapped at him.

"And you still call him You-Know-Who?" he asked with a condescending laugh. "Who's calling who a coward. He's dead Knight, you can say Voldemort."

"You mean they were afraid of Harry Potter," Kendall said mockingly, "and I don't care about calling him Voldemort Diamond, I just figured it'd scare you, like everything else."

James pushed his wand against Kendall's chest. "I'm not scared of anything. Don't act like you know me, Knight."

Carlos leapt up and pushed his way in between Kendall and James. "Hey, guys, knock it off. This isn't the way to start the term, and besides, you'll get in trouble for fighting."

James glared at Kendall once more but lowered his wand, taking a step back. "Fine," he said, sitting back down, but he kept his wand out.

Carlos let out a sigh of relief, and made to push Kendall back down into his seat, but Kendall took a step back, shaking his head.

"No way am I sitting next to him," he said, glaring at James still, "I'll go find another compartment."

"Fine with me," James muttered, crossing his arms.

"Don't leave," Logan said, speaking up, "besides, you said all the other compartments were full."

"I don't care, I'll stand in the hallway," Kendall said, making for the door, but Carlos stopped him.

"No, sit down," he said, motioning next to Logan, "I'll sit next to James."

James fought the urge to roll his eyes as he pulled out his charms book. He was determined to ignore Kendall for the rest of the train ride, and for the next seven years if he could help it.

Logan looked around the compartment. "Um, who's Harry Potter?"

"He's a hero," Kendall said, shooting a sidelong glance at James, "his parents were killed by Voldemort, a really evil wizard, when he was just a baby, but he survived when Voldemort tried to kill him too. Voldemort was kind of killed, but not really. Harry fought Voldemort for the last time just two years ago, when he was only seventeen." Carlos nodded in agreement, sitting forward in the seat, eyes bright.

"Yeah," Carlos went on, "and he fought Voldemort like, five times while he was at Hogwarts - Voldemort came back to life for real when Harry Potter was in his fourth year, and they duelled and everything. There was a battle at Hogwarts between Harry Potter and Voldemort, and I heard the statues came to life and protected the school and it sounds like it was _awesome_."

Logan listened to them with wide eyes. "So why was he trying to kill Harry Potter so much?"

"There was some prophecy," Kendall said, looking to Carlos for confirmation, and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed, "but no one's really sure what it was about. It must've just said he was destined to kill Voldemort or something."

Logan nodded, taking it all in. "Do you think we're going to learn all about this?" he asked, wondering if it was in the history book he hadn't finished yet.

"Of course we are. But probably not till our later years." James told him, not looking up from his book.

"Probably not," Carlos said, "that's really advanced defence against the dark arts stuff, they don't let first years learn about stuff like that." He leaned forward to look out the window, staring as the scenery flew by.

"So do you know what house you'll be in Kendall?" Carlos asked, grinning.

"House?" Logan asked before Kendall could answer.

"House," Kendall said, "they're how the students are organised basically. You live with the other people in your house, have classes with them, that kind of thing. They sort the first years when they get to school. There's four of them - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. My family's mostly been in Gryffindor."

"Mine's been Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," Carlos said, "what about you James?"

"Slytherin," James said, looking up from his book. "And I think I had an aunt or two in Ravenclaw."

"Of course they were," Kendall muttered under his breath, "I wouldn't expect anything else from a family of Voldemort supporters."

James tensed at Kendall's words. "You know you're just as bad as them. Judging people based on family and house."

"What's so bad about Slytherin and Ravenclaw?" Logan asked directing his question at Carlos, not wanting to cause more tension between the other two boys.

"Nothing's wrong with either of them," Carlos said firmly, determined to keep James and Kendall from fighting again, "there's just a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, there has been for years. It got worse during the war, because Harry Potter was in Gryffindor and Voldemort was in Slytherin when he was in school."

Logan nodded, still talking to Carlos. "So what house do you wanna be in?"

"I'm not sure," Carlos said, "there's good things about all of them, each house has traits that define it, so where you're sorted kind of tells you what sort of person you are. I think it'd be cool to be in Gryffindor, because they're all really brave. Hufflepuffs are loyal, and Ravenclaws are all really smart."

"And Slytherins are all traitors," Kendall said, glaring at James again.

James ground his teeth together, refusing to acknowledge Kendall or else he knew he was going to punch the boy. "Slytherins are very cunning," he told Logan. "One of the heros of the war, Severus Snape, was a Slytherin. He was a spy for Dumbledore. And he had to do a lot of things he didn't want to so Harry Potter could win."

Kendall felt his blood boil. "One good Slytherin doesn't make up for Voldemort," he spat, "and besides, Snape was a Death Eater for years before he turned spy for Dumbledore, so it's not like he was that great of a person anyway."

"If he wasn't that great then why did Harry Potter honor him?" James spat back. "He was brave to do what he did."

"Because Harry Potter's a decent person," Kendall hissed venomously, "which is more than anyone can say for a Death Eater, reformed or not."

"Because you've never made a choice you regret? Perfect Kendall Knight, never makes mistakes, always chooses the right path, always looks down upon everyone else," James said, clenching his fists.

"Shut up," Kendall said, standing up and pulling his wand out, "don't act like you know me, Diamond."

"Oh but aren't I right?" James asked, raising an eyebrow, "the Knights are so noble and righteous. Not to mention hypocrites."

"Uh, guys?" Logan said, looking between them, not wanting to get in trouble before school even started.

"Hypocrites? At least the Knights aren't Voldemort supporters," Kendall spat, "your family is as bad as the Blacks, Diamond."

"We were not Voldemort supporters!" James shouted, standing up, "my family doesn't care about blood, I don't care about blood! Muggle, pureblood, none of that matters. So stop acting like you know anything about me or my family."

"Uh, guys?" Carlos asked timidly, "I think we're about there, can you knock it off? The prefects are coming round, we don't want to get in trouble."

"Fine," Kendall said, sitting back down, "I said everything I needed to anyway."

James sat back down, giving Logan and Carlos and apologetic look. He didn't want them to think badly of him since they were the first kids his age he'd met, and he wanted them to be friends with him.

"So how do you think we'll be sorted?" he asked Carlos, "no one would tell me, it's supposed to be a big secret."

Carlos shrugged. "No idea," he said, "I asked my mum but she wouldn't tell me."

James nodded. "I hope we don't have to take a test." If there was one thing his parents wouldn't accept it was failure. Kendall might have been wrong about his parents being Voldemort supporters, but they weren't the most caring parents either.

If James wasn't perfect he was a disappointment, and even when he was perfect he was a disappointment. Just once he wanted to hear them tell him they were proud of him, and he was hoping if he made it into Slytherin then they would be.

The rest of the ride passed uneventfully, Kendall and James ignored each other, both boys just talking to Carlos and Logan.

When the sweet cart came around James bought his new friends chocolate frogs. He and Carlos raced them across their seats while Kendall tried to get Logan to eat the gross flavors in his Every Flavored Jelly Bean bag. Before they knew it, they were changing into their robes and the train was pulling up to the platform in Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall could hardly believe it as they stepped off the train, he was finally here. He felt a little bad about antagonising Diamond, but he figured one they got sorted they could just ignore each other for the rest of the year and it wouldn't be a big deal. He glanced over to Logan and Carlos, who were staring in awe at the giant castle silhouetted in the dark, and the next thing he knew they were being herded to the boats by a giant named Hagrid.

Logan couldn't take his eyes off the castle in front of them. Even when they were herded towards the lake Carlos had to make sure he didn't fall in since he was still staring in awe.

He never thought he was anything special, not until he received his letter that summer. His parents were so proud of him, but he didn't want to go at first. Logan had always known that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. He wanted to be a doctor, not a wizard. It wasn't until his father sat him down and told him all the wonderful things he would be able to do as a wizard that he'd changed his mind.

And now, he didn't regret his decision. Not while he was staring up at the castle that would be home for the next seven years.

Carlos leapt into the nearest empty boat, dragging Logan with him - he had to make sure he looked after his new friend. He was hoping Kendall and James would pick the same boat, but after the disaster on the train ride he guessed whichever one of them made it in first would be the only one. He kind of hoped it would be James that rode with them, because he felt bad that Kendall had been so mean to him.

James immediately followed Carlos and Logan towards the boats, not caring if Kendall followed or not. He climbed in after them and immediately looked over the edge. "My cousins say that merpeople live in here."

"I heard that too!" Carlos exclaimed, peering over the edge eagerly, "I've always wondered what they looked like. Isn't there supposed to be a giant squid in here too?"

"I think so," James said, looking around, "do you think we'll see it?"

"Please don't fall in." Logan said, finally tearing his eyes away from the castle and looking at the two boys, "I'm not going to go in and get you out."

Kendall laughed as he walked over to the boat that Carlos, Logan and James were currently climbing into. It wasn't his first choice, but just like on the train, all the other boats were full. He smiled at Logan and Carlos as he climbed in, determinedly ignoring James.

James sat back in his seat, feeling the boat start to move. He looked up at the castle in anticipation, wondering what the year was going to bring.

The boat ride into the school passed without incident, James and Kendall ignored each other the whole way, which made Carlos happy. He didn't like fighting, and he really wanted to be friends with Kendall and James. They walked up the steps into the huge front hall of the castle, and a teacher walked up to greet them.

"Good evening," she said, and Carlos thought she looked a little mean, "my name is Professor McGonagall."

Logan looked up at the professor nervously. She looked very stern, he hoped she wasn't the one who was going to be sorting them.

"Please queue up and follow me," she instructed, and not a single first year hesitated forming one line and following her into the largest room Logan had ever seen. It had four long tables of students lined up on both sides of the room, and a long head table at the front that the professors were seated at. In front of that was a stool with a rather dingy looking hat on it.

Kendall stared at the grimy looking hat, wondering what on earth it could be for. He'd heard all kinds of stories about sorting, from having to fight a dragon to a three foot essay. Professor McGonagall led them all to the front of the room and unrolled a long scroll.

"When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool," she said, "I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

Carlos laughed a little when the professor told them all they'd have to do was try on a hat, that was easy! He looked over and saw the rest of the first years all muttering to each other, probably all wondering how the hat worked.

James jumped when the hat started to sing, and looking around he noticed the other first years surprised as well. It was a cute song, about the four houses, but James didn't pay too much attention to it, he was too nervous about what was going to happen.

Professor McGonagall stepped up and began calling names that James only half paid attention to. "Adler, Stephanie˙" started the group, quickly being sorted into Gryffindor. The next thing James knew his name was being called.

Taking a deep breath he smiled slightly, feeling Carlos pat his shoulder encouragingly. He walked up to the stool and sat down, and Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. He almost jumped when he heard a voice in his ear.

_Another Diamond, huh? Interesting. You know all your relatives have been put into Slytherin._

'I know,' James answered in his head. 'That's where I want to go.'

_Slytherin will eat you alive. You have ambition, but you lack the cunning you need for Slytherin. Not a Ravenclaw either, Hufflepuff might suit you._

'No," James thought frantically. 'NOT Hufflepuff. Anything but Hufflepuff.'

_Are you sure? You'll find a lot of loyal friends in Hufflepuff._

'Yes, I'm sure. I can find other loyal friends. I'm not scared. Just not Hufflepuff.'

_Well then that leaves me one choice, GRYFFINDOR._

James sighed with relief when he pulled the hat off and walked towards the cheering table, before realizing that he was a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor…his parents were going to kill him.

Carlos watched as James was sorted into Gryffindor, cheering and clapping as he sat down at their table, noticing that James looked a little…scared almost. He turned back as more of the other first years were called and was so absorbed he almost missed the, "Garcia, Carlos!" that rang through the dining hall. He walked up to the stool, grinning at Kendall and Logan as he walked by them, and then McGonagall was putting the hat on his head.

_Interesting.. _a voice said in his ear, and Carlos almost fell off the stool in surprise, _you're an interesting one. _

'Am I really?' Carlos thought, because no one had ever called him interesting before.

_You are, _thehatagreed_, you have all the right qualities for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. But where to put you?_

'Gryffindor,' Carlos thought firmly, 'James needs a friend.'

_Loyal, the hat mused, and brave. GRYFFINDOR! _

Carlos grinned as he hopped off the stool, heading for the Gryffindor table. He took the empty seat next to James, and turned to watch as Kendall was sorted.

Kendall was surprised to see James sorted into Gryffindor, he'd been sure that the Diamond boy would have been put into Slytherin. Carlos went into Gryffindor next, and Kendall began hoping against hope that he'd follow the rest of his family and get put into Gryffindor too. He walked up as his name was called and sat down on the stool, crossing his fingers under his robe as the hat was put onto his head.

_Another Knight, eh? _said a voice,_ you're an easy one. GRYFFINDOR! _ Kendall grinned and jumped down from the stool, making his way over to sit next to Carlos at the Gryffindor table. They all watched as Logan stood in line, and Kendall thought he looked even more nervous than before.

Logan watched as all three of his new friends were sorted into Gryffindor. Carlos and Kendall couldn't have looked happier if they tried, but James looked a little lost.

It didn't take long before he heard "Mitchell, Logan" called and he walked nervously to the stool, pulling on the hat and not knowing what to expect.

He didn't expect the voice in his ear. _Well you're an easy one, an insatiable thirst for knowledge. There's no mistaking you'd do well in Ravenclaw._

"No," Logan thought stubbornly. "I want to be with my friends."

_Stubborn, brave and smart. The four of you will cause enough trouble to rival the Marauders and the Weasley twins. I don't have any other choice then, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

Logan grinned, ripping off the hat and hurrying down to the table, quickly taking a seat on Kendall's other side and grinning at the three boys. He had no idea what the hat was talking about but he had a feeling he'd find out soon enough.

Carlos grinned widely as Logan sat down next to Kendall, he'd been hoping that they'd all be sorted into the same house. McGonagall was standing at the head of the dining hall now, and Carlos only half listened as she talked. He turned to look at James again, who was still sitting there looking oddly unhappy, which confused Carlos a lot. He wanted his friends to be happy. The next thing Carlos knew there was a giant feast in front of them, and he set about piling as much food on his plate as he was able.

James broke out of his head long enough to fill his plate with food and enjoy the feast. He talked to an overexcited Carlos and a few of the older students at the table, some of whom looked at him just like Kendall did. He ignored them, content with Carlos and the occasional grin Logan sent his way.

Kendall sighed in contentment as he finished eating, looking up as Professor McGonagall listed out some start of term notices, and then the prefects were leading them through the castle to the Gryffindor dormitories. Kendall wasn't sure he'd be able to manage getting to classes without getting lost, it was like a maze. They stopped outside of a giant painting of a fat lady in a pink dress, and Kendall could see some of the other kids staring at it curiously.

Logan looked at Kendall in confusion, "Now what?" He asked as the prefect came up behind him.

"Confusticate," he said, and Logan watched, amazed, as the portrait swung off the wall, revealing a hidden doorway to the common room. Logan looked around as they climbed through, the place was huge, with couches and chairs, and tables, and a large fireplace in the center. Off to the sides there were stairways, presumably leading off to their respective dorm rooms.

"Boys up there, girls up this way," the prefect said, pointing out the boys' stairway on the left. Logan followed the other three boys up to their dorm room, nudging James on the way. "You ok?" he asked, concerned, to which James just nodded and gave him a strained smile.

Carlos watched James curiously as Logan nudged him and muttered something Carlos couldn't quite hear. James just nodded in response, and Carlos thought he looked even worse than he had at the table. They climbed up the stairs to their dorm, and Carlos was surprised to see that all their things had already been brought up. Kendall made a beeline for his bed, throwing open his trunk and started taking out all his stuff.

James smiled for the first time since the train ride upon seeing a black cat curled up on his pillow. He made his way over to his bed, picking up the cat and placing it on his lap. "Well at least we're not going to argue over who gets what bed," he said, looking over at Carlos, who was practically jumping on his.

Carlos leapt onto his bed eagerly, watching as the others started unpacking.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement, "Hogwarts is the best ever, don't you guys think?"

Logan laughed, sitting down on his bed and opening his trunk. "Carlos, don't fall," he said, watching his new friend warily.

"I'm not going to fall," Carlos laughed, "I have excellent balance!" He bounced higher and higher, and then promptly bounced off the bed, landing on the floor.

"Okay, maybe not," he said sheepishly.

James burst out laughing, looking at Carlos laying on the floor. "Nice one, mate. Real nice."

Carlos stuck his tongue out and hoisted himself up off the floor, walking over to his trunk and opening it. He rummaged around a little bit before triumphantly holding aloft a Quidditch helmet and plopping it on his head.

"There," he said, "now it won't matter if I fall off the bed again."

Logan laughed, shaking his head. "Unless you break a bone."

Kendall laughed too. "I don't think falling off the bed is enough to make him break a bone," he said, rolling his eyes at Carlos's antics, "but you never know."

Logan shook his head with a grin, putting his books on his nightstand. "So, did that hat say anything to you guys?" Logan asked curiously.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "it told me I was easy to sort. What about you guys?"

"It wanted to put me into Ravenclaw," Logan told them.

"That's not surprising," Carlos interjected, "I just met you and I can already tell you're really smart. It told me I could be in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff - I asked for Gryffindor." He climbed back onto his bed, sitting still this time.

"What about you James?" he asked curiously, because James had seemed so depressed about where he'd been sorted, "did the hat say anything to you?"

"It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff," James told him, scratching his cat behind the ears so he didn't have to look up. "Apparently I'm not Slytherin material. I asked it to put me anywhere but Hufflepuff."

"How can you not be Slytherin material?" Kendall sneered, "a Diamond that's not a Slytherin? It's practically unheard of."

"Well, now I guess I can be an even bigger disappointment," James snapped, glaring at Kendall. "Trust me, I don't want to be in the same house as you any more then you want me here."

"Guys, you have to stop this," Carlos pleaded with them, "you're going to have to learn to live with each other, can't we get past this already?" Kendall snorted.

"If you don't want to be here so much why don't you go talk to McGonagall?" he asked, glaring at James, "no one wants you here either."

"Yeah, the day a Knight befriends a Diamond I'll eat my hat," James said to Carlos, snorting. He rolled his eyes before bristling at Kendall's words.

"Fuck you, Knight. I think I'll stay just to piss you off. Maybe that's what the hat wanted, me to annoy the piss out of you on a daily basis."

"Yeah well you're succeeding, Diamond," Kendall snarled at James, ignoring Carlos completely, "I can't believe the hat didn't put you in Slytherin, isn't that the default house for pricks?"

James snorted again, trying to appear unimpressed by Kendall. "Look who's talking? I'm surprised you weren't sorted into Slytherin if that's the case. You'd fit in perfectly there. A judgmental bully."

"Fuck you, Diamond," Kendall spat, "you're just as bad, judging me before I even walked into the fucking compartment on the train. I've heard all the Diamonds are hypocrites, I guess it's true."

"Oh, like you haven't been brainwashed to judge me all your life? You're all the same. You think just because someone has a different opinion than you then they're wrong, or beneath you."

"I don't think people are beneath me," Kendall hissed, "but that doesn't mean I have to like them."

James rolled his eyes. "Right. Self righteous wanker," he muttered, standing up and walking over to his trunk.

"Guys, seriously, stop it," Carlos said firmly, "this is getting ridiculous."

"Shut up Carlos," Kendall snapped, eyes glued firmly to James, "this doesn't concern you."

"Don't talk to him like that," James said glaring at Kendall and sticking up for his new friend.

"I'll talk to him however I please," Kendall snapped, "but he doesn't need to get involved. Why don't you just go home already, Diamond, I don't want you here and neither does anyone else. Go back to hiding from big bad Harry Potter with the rest of your coward family."

That was the last straw for James. He whirled around to face Kendall, his fists clenched and before anyone else could react his fist was making contact with Kendall's face. "I am not a coward," he seethed, his eyes blazing with anger.

Kendall gasped as James punched him. "Maybe you're not," he taunted, smirking at James, "but one punch doesn't mean you're not a coward, it might just mean you're stupid." James's eyes were blazing with rage, and before Kendall could process what was happening he'd punched James back, fist connecting solidly with James's jaw, making him stumble backwards.

James stumbled backwards, more shocked that Kendall punched him than anything else. "You call that a punch?" he sneered, before launching himself at Kendall, throwing both boys back onto Kendall's bed.

"Guys!" Logan said in alarm, looking at Carlos for help, "stop, you're going to get in trouble!"

Kendall felt his breath get knocked out of him when James tackled him, and he could hear Logan saying something frantically in the background, but his ears were ringing a little and all he could focus on was getting his fist to connect with James's face as many times as possible.

James might have been what his father called scrawny, but he had been in enough fights with his cousins to know how to dodge a punch while landing another on Kendall's jaw.

Carlos watched in horror as James and Kendall rolled off Kendall's bed onto the floor, both trying their hardest to hit the other as hard as they could.

"Logan, help me!" he said, gesturing to Logan frantically, "they have to stop fighting!"

Logan nodded, looking at the two boys. "Grab James," he instructed, "I'll grab Kendall." He moved over to the two boys, trying to grab Kendall without getting hit himself.

Carlos nodded, buckling the strap on his helmet. He launched himself at James, grabbing him around the waist and hauling him away from Kendall, who was still holding onto James's shirt, eyes narrowed in rage. It wasn't easy, but he and Logan managed to get them separated, and no sooner did they get them to opposite ends of the room did the door open, a teacher striding into the room.

Professor Granger looked around the room, taking in the scene in front of her. "What exactly is going on in here?" she demanded, looking at each boy. Although it was obvious what had happened, she wanted to hear it from them.

"Just a little misunderstanding Professor," Logan said, quickly releasing his grip on Kendall's waist.

"A misunderstanding?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "you boys look like you've been fighting." Carlos shook his head vehemently.

"No professor," he said, "Kendall and James were just...practicing their wrestling moves." As he said it Carlos knew how ridiculous it sounded, because Kendall was sporting a split lip and there was what looked like a bruise blooming on James's cheek.

"I see. Well, seeing as how the four of you are now keeping everyone in your house awake, maybe a detention will help you remember curfew."

"No, Professor." James said immediately,"Kendall and I were fighting. Logan and Carlos had nothing to do with it. Don't give them detention too."

"He's right," Kendall agreed, even though the last thing he wanted to do was agree with James, "they were trying to stop us."

"Very well," Professor Granger said, "Knight, Diamond, you will both report to my office for detention Monday evening. I want you all in bed now and no more fighting." She turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Kendall sighed.

"Not even one whole day and we've already got detention," he said, shooting a dirty glance at James, "I'm going to bed you guys." He walked back over to his bed, climbing in and wrenching the curtains shut.

James rolled his eyes at Kendall, of course he'd blame James for a fight he started. He looked at his other two roommates. "Sorry guys," he apologized, walking over to his bed, climbing in and shutting the curtains. He was not looking forward to spending detention with Kendall the next night.

Carlos sighed. "Well, that was an interesting first day," he said, "we should probably go to bed too." He climbed onto his own bed, smiling at Logan.

"Night Logan," he said, pulling the hangings closed on his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan yawned as the four Gyffindor boys sat down at the table for breakfast the morning of James and Kendall's detention. James had kept him up late the night before in the common room, trying to beat him at wizard chess. According to James, Logan was the first person he'd met that he couldn't beat at the game and it was driving him crazy. Logan failed to mention his mother had taught him how to play a few years prior.

So far the past two days had flown by, from getting to school to the first day of classes Logan felt like his head was spinning, something he thought the other three were feeling too. Which was good, because Kendall and James hadn't gotten into another fight. They'd been doing their best to ignore each other, even if Kendall had been muttering things about James's family under his breath every time James opened his mouth.

"Foood," Logan sang with a grateful smile, piling his plate up with toast and eggs.

"I will never get tired of this," Carlos said, helping himself to eggs and bacon, "Hogwarts food is the best ever." Kendall grinned as Logan and Carlos shovelled food into their mouths, piling toast and jam onto his own plate. He looked over at James, wondering what they'd have to do for detention tonight.

James snickered at the two trying to talk around the food in their mouths. "We have defense against the dark arts this morning." James said, looking down at their class schedule, which he had not yet memorized, "I heard a few of the fifth years talking about how he was really tough."

"Is he?" Carlos asked, looking worried, "what about our other professors?"

"I'm not sure," Kendall chimed in, pulling out his own schedule, "we've Potions after that - I heard Professor Slughorn is kind of crazy."

Logan clapped Carlos on the back. "Don't worry, as long as you do your work they can't be too hard."

Carlos looked panicked. "But that's the problem - my parents sent me to muggle school when I was younger, my dad wanted me to go to both, and I couldn't do homework, it was too hard!"

Kendall laughed. "Maybe Logan can tutor you then," he said, nudging Logan, "you think you could handle that Logan?"

"Of course I'll help," Logan told Carlos with a smile, "we'll do our homework together."

"I'll help too, if you need it. I've been learning this stuff since I was old enough to read." James said, nudging his friend.

Carlos looked at James and Logan, relieved. "You guys are the best," he said.

James grinned, and was about to say something else when they daily owl mail arrived, distracting him. He'd sent a letter to his parents the day before and he wasn't looking forward to the reply he knew he was going to get. He flinched when Artemis landed on his shoulder, dropping a letter in the middle of his breakfast plate.

"Oi, you ungrateful owl," he scolded, picking up his now dirty mail and yelping when she gave his earlobe a nip, "ow, fine, here," he said, giving her a piece of his toast before she flew off.

Kendall watched curiously as James opened the letter his owl dropped off, thinking he looked almost scared as he opened it. He noticed Carlos and Logan watching too, and Kendall wondered what could possibly be in a letter this soon after starting the term.

James took a deep breath as his eyes scanned the words his father had written. It wasn't anything he didn't expect, how could he embarrass them like that, a disgrace, the usual. Still, that didn't mean it didn't hurt every single time. He cleared his throat, shoving the letter into his bag. "We should get to class."

Carlos made a point to walk next to James on the way to class, he'd seen the hurt flash across James's face as he read the letter, and wanted to make it go away.

"Hey," he said, nudging James's side, "you okay? You looked upset when you got that letter."

James forced a smile onto his face as Logan came up on his other side to listen. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I didn't expect to read." He nudged Carlos back. "Ten galleons says you blow something up in potions before the week is finished."

"If you say so," Carlos said skeptically, because he knew he didn't imagine that look on James's face, "and hey! I will not blow anything up!"

Kendall laughed as he came up behind the other three. "Just like you have excellent balance?" Carlos turned and shoved Kendall playfully. "Shut up," he said, laughing.

"With those odds I give you until the end of the day." Logan joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Carlos said, shoving Logan, "you guys will both owe me ten galleons after I don't blow anything up today, and then I'll be rich."

James snorted. "I said the end of the week," he pointed out.

"And I said what are the odds," Logan said, shoving Carlos back playfully.

"You three are horrid," Carlos said, "I'm walking to class alone from now on." He sped up to walk a few steps ahead of the others, turning to stick his tongue out again.

"He's gonna get lost," James told Logan.

"I heard that!" Carlos called, "and we're there already, I can't get lost now!"

James and Logan stifled a laugh and followed Carlos into the classroom.

Carlos looked around in awe at the potions classroom, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Professor Slughorn took roll after they'd all sat down and Carlos looked over at Kendall, hoping they'd be able to manage making the sleeping draught without anything exploding.

"Want to go get ingredients?" Kendall asked as he copied down the directions. Carlos got up and hurried over to the supply closet, coming back with an armful of of a lot of things Kendall couldn't put a name on. They set to work adding all the ingredients and before Kendall knew what was happening there was a giant hole burning through the side of his cauldron and the potion was spilling all over the floor.

James looked over at their cauldron and started to laugh whipping his wand out quickly casting a cleaning charm.

"What did you guys do?" Logan asked looking over.

"I don't know!" Kendall exclaimed, rolling his eyes at Carlos, who was blushing furiously. Professor Slughorn walked over and surveyed the mess, smiling good naturedly.

"And this, my boys, is why we read the directions _before_ we add ingredients," he said, shaking his head, "mister Garcia, please work with mister Mitchell for the rest of the period. Knight, you'll be working with mister Diamond."

"No, professor, can't I work with Logan instead?" Kendall asked desperately, knowing being paired with James wouldn't end well. Slughorn shook his head.

"You and mister Diamond will be fine," he said, "now back to work, you've only got an hour left to complete the potion."

James rolled his eyes sighing. Now he had to start over, since they had been using Logan's cauldron. Taking his out he looked at what was left of their ingredients. "Here," he said to Kendall pushing some monk root over to him. "grind that while I get what we need. Don't blow anything up."

Kendall scowled. "If you'll notice I didn't actually do anything to melt my cauldron," he said, already frustrated, "if Carlos hadn't added the leech juice at the wrong time we would've been fine. I can handle myself in a potions classroom, you know."

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but now we have to start over, and Logan and I had a perfect potion going, so shut up and grind them."

Kendall sighed as he started grinding the roots, hoping James would get stuck in the supply closet or something. He glanced around the room, catching the eye of the girls at the table next to him. The blonde girl, Jo, blushed and looked away as soon as Kendall smiled at her, and then James was back and sitting down. Kendall pushed the monk root over to him.

"Here," he said, "give me the daisy roots and I'll chop them."

James pushed the roots over to Kendall not saying anything as he added in the monk root waiting for the potion to turn green.

"Umm," a voice said behind him and he turned to see a brown haired Slytherin girl looking at him. "Do you have any monk root left?" She asked. "Wally spilled ours all over the floor."

Kendall handed over their extra monk root to the girl and looking at the boy she'd called Wally, who scowled at him. "I'm Kendall," he said, introducing himself, "you're Camille, right?"

The girl nodded with a smile. "And you're James right?" she asked looking at the other boy. James nodded and flashed her a smile.

"This is Wally," she said pointing to her partner and rolling her eyes.

"Will you stop talking already and work on the potion?" Wally asked, frustrated, "you shouldn't be talking to those stupid Gryffindors anyway, Camille."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you too," he said, turning to Camille, "let me know if you need anything else, Camille."

James rolled his eyes at the boy feeling glad for the first time that he wasn't sorted into Slytherin.

"Thanks guys," Camille smiled before getting back to work.

"Nice guy," Kendall muttered, looking at James, "you _wanted_ to be in that house?" He pushed the daisy roots back over to James, motioning for James to hand him something else to cut up.

James rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you don't have a choice when it comes to what you want in my family." James muttered taking the roots.

"Here, measure 100ml," he said handing Kendall the leech juice.

"That's ridiculous," Kendall said as he measured out the leech juice, "you're not a bad potions partner though."

James shrugged. "I'm used to it." He said adding the juice and giving a satisfied smile when it simmered.

"I've been making potions since I was nine." James told him.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Kendall said, taken aback by the fact that he and James weren't fighting, "what else do we need to do?"

"Stir it and wait," James said stirring the potion counter clockwise. "It's pretty simple."

"You don't have to say it like that," Kendall said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm sorry I'm not a master at potions like you are."

"Well if you read directions you'd know." James rolled his eyes at Kendall looking over at Logan and Carlos whose potion seemed to be fine.

"I did read the directions," Kendall snapped, "I should've known that feeling of wanting to choke you wouldn't stay gone for long."

"The feeling is mutual." James told him. "How about we don't talk for the rest of class."

"Fine with me," Kendall muttered, turning to look at Carlos and Logan, who looked like they were just finishing up their own potion. "You two finished already?" he asked grinning at them, "Carlos didn't melt another cauldron?"

Logan shook his head. "He just measured things, I didn't let him add ingredients."

Carlos pouted. "Logan's mean," he said, "but it was probably for the best this time."

Logan rolled his eyes with a smile. "You need to learn not to just throw all the ingredients together first."

"So I get a little impatient," Carlos said, sticking his tongue out at Logan, "that's why I have you!"

"And that's why I don't let you do anything but watch." Logan grinned.

"Mean," Carlos grumbled again, falling silent as Slughorn came around to inspect their potions. Thanks to James and Logan all four of them got top marks, although Slughorn gave Carlos extra homework for melting the cauldron. All in all Kendall felt like class had gone fine, James was smart enough that Kendall thought he'd be okay working with the other boy again if he had to.

As they walked out Carlos and Logan immediately caught up to James, walking on either side of him. Kendall hung back, feeling left out.

Logan watched James and Carlos teasing each other as they headed back up to the Gryffindor common room. He was still curious about the letter James had shoved in his bag earlier, but James didn't seem to want to talk about it.

Kendall walked up next to Logan. "You think you owe Carlos money after he melted that cauldron?" he asked, chuckling, "I feel like he should be paying me for melting it, it was mine."

Logan laughed. "The bet was he would blow it up. I don't think melting counts."

"Fair point," Kendall agreed as they walked into the common room, "he'll blow one up eventually though."

"We're gonna be here for seven years, I'm sure he'll blow up more then one." Logan said with a smirk.

Kendall laughed. "I'm afraid to think about how much damage he'll do in that class," he said, looking at his watch and scowling, "it's detention time soon."

James heard Kendall and frowned. "I guess we better head over there."

"We'll come with you," Carlos said, "so you don't have to walk alone." Kendall smiled at Carlos gratefully, he really didn't want to walk down to Professor Granger's office just him and James, they hadn't been alone together since the fight in the dorm their first night.

"Come on, lets get this over with." James said, shouldering his bag and heading towards the portrait hole, knowing the other three were right behind him.

Kendall was extremely nervous as they walked into Professor Granger's office, he'd never been in trouble like this before and had no idea what to expect. The other three crowded in behind him, and Professor Granger raised an eyebrow at seeing all four of them.

"I believe only two of you have detention tonight," she said, "everyone else can go back to their dormitories." Carlos squeezed Kendall's shoulder as he turned and walked out, Logan following him.

James looked at Professor Granger nervously, he hoped whatever they had to do wasn't going to be too hard.

Hermione looked at them critically for a minute before standing up. "The Diamonds and the Knights, a rivalry almost as famous as the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Well I've seen one family feud first hand, I'm not going to witness another. You both are going to have to live with each other for the next seven years, so I suggest you learn how to get along. You're to interview each other and write two feet of parchment about the other person. I want details, things you don't know about each other, and if you don't finish tonight you will come back until you do."

Kendall groaned internally as Professor Granger walked out of the room, turning to look at James.

"Two feet of parchment?" he asked, "I don't even think I could write two feet of parchment about myself, how am I supposed to write it about you?"

"I could write two feet of parchment about myself easily. It's not my fault you're boring," James said with a smirk sitting at one of the desks that Professor Granger had laid supplies out on.

"Shut up," Kendall snapped, "don't make this harder than it has to be."

James smirked. It was so easy to get under Kendall's skin. "Well, it's not. In fact, none of this is my fault," he said, "so how do you want to start this? Should I ask you a question? I have a good one. Why are you such a prick? I bet I can write two feet about that."

Kendall scowled, he hated how easily James was riling him up. "I'm not any more of a prick than you," he said, "but I really don't want to do this right now, Granger said if we don't finish tonight we have to come back, and tonight is going to be enough torture. So just ask me something useful and we can get this over with."

James rolled his eyes, "Fine, umm. When's your birthday?" he asked, grasping for something to ask. He honestly didn't want to know any more about Kendall, he knew enough.

"November 13th," Kendall said immediately, eager to get this over with, "what's yours?"

"June 4th," James answered. "What else?"

"Um," Kendall said, thinking there wasn't anything he wanted to know about the other boy, and then he remembered the letter James had gotten at breakfast. He figured James wouldn't tell him what was in it, but he thought at least it might get a rise out of him, so he could pay James back for calling him a prick.

"I know," he said, smirking, "what was in that letter you got? Your parents not love you anymore because you're a lowly Gryffindor?"

James froze for a second, he never thought Kendall would ask him about that. "You're implying they'd have to have loved me in the first place." James said nonchalantly, masking the hurt he felt with arrogance.

"So," James said trying to change the subject. "What's your favorite quidditch team?"

"The Holy...wait, what?" Kendall asked, staring at James, "they'd have to love you in the first place? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Was I speaking another language?" James asked not really wanting to talk about this. "It means exactly what it sounds like. I didn't grow up in a house where everything I did was doted upon and my parents were proud of my accomplishments. I grew up in a house where I was expected to achieve my goals and it wasn't something to take pride in. And, well, if I failed at something...so being sorted into Gryffindor is just another black mark to my parents. One of many. Now can we get back to this so we don't have to spend anymore time together?"

Kendall stared, of all the things in the world he'd expected to hear that was the absolute last.

"I...I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't realise your home life was like that. That sounds terrible."

"Look, i don't need or want your pity." James said really not wanting to talk about this. "We're wasting time."

"It's not pity," Kendall said, "I really meant it." This changed everything, he thought, because it was no wonder James behaved the way he did with a home life like that. Still, it wasn't his place to force James to talk about something he clearly didn't want to talk about. He shrugged, feigning indifference.

"But whatever," he said, reaching for a quill to start writing some of this down, "I'm not going to make you talk about it. Where's your favourite place to holiday?"

"Italy," James answered, " you?"

"Southern France," Kendall replied, trying to think of something else to ask, "uh...what's your favourite pastime?"

"Uh, I don't think I have one?" James said honestly. "What about you?"

"Um, I'm really not sure," Kendall said, running a hand through his hair, "my dad and I played Quidditch together all the time…or at least we used to, before he died."

"Oh," James said surprised to hear that, "that sucks. When?"

"A few years ago," Kendall said, "not that it's any of your business."

"You brought it up," James pointed out. "Besides if anyone understands family problems, it's me."

Kendall sighed. "I guess I did," he said, "it just…I don't like talking about it. It happened when my mum was pregnant with my little sister, no warning, I just got up one morning and he was gone." Despite the fact that James still wasn't his favourite person ever, Kendall thought it was nice to have someone to talk to that could kind of understand what he was going through.

"Well in my experience dads kind of suck. I kind of wish mine would walk out of my life," James said honestly.

"How could you ever want that?" Kendall asked, incredulous that anyone could want their parents to be gone, "is he really that bad?"

"Coming here is probably the best thing I could do," James said, pausing before reaching into his bag and pulling out his letter.

"Here," he said, handing it to Kendall.

Kendall took the letter wordlessly, shocked that James was letting him read it. His eyes widened as he took in the words on the page.

_James,_

_I just received word today from Professor Slughorn that you've been sorted into Gryffindor. I am, as you might expect, somewhat at a loss as to how to react. I have done my best to mold you into a respectable young wizard, and you have been a disappointment at every turn; the fact that you have now been sorted into Gryffindor only serves to confirm for me that you are a disgrace to our family's name. Perhaps in time we will be able to get past this embarrassment, however if you should see fit to stay at school for the holidays I believe it will be for the best. _

_Sincerely,_

_your father_

Kendall set the letter down on the table in disgust, appalled at the words he'd just read. How could anyone talk to their son that way? He looked at James, who was just standing there, watching Kendall's reaction.

"James," he said quietly, "I'm sorry I was such an arse. You didn't deserve it. I guess I just got caught up in the family rivalry thing, and…I'm just, I'm sorry."

James shrugged, picking the letter up off the table and crumpling it into a ball. "I'm sorry too," he said, feeling more vulnerable then he felt comfortable with. He had no idea why he had shown Kendall the letter, probably because under the animosity and the masks he put up, he really just wanted people to like him.

Kendall sighed. "I want to make it up to you," he said, smiling slightly, "but first, why don't we finish these stupid essays?"

"Okay, lets keep going," James said with a nod, "so what's your favorite Quidditch team?"

"The Holyhead Harpies," Kendall said immediately, grinning, "what's yours?"

"Puddlemere United," James said, smiling, "best team in the league now that they have Wood keeping for them."

"Wood is amazing," Kendall agreed enthusiastically, "I wish Harry Potter was playing Quidditch professionally, he was the best seeker ever."

James nodded in agreement. "He really was. I wish he'd play for England in the world cup. We need a victory."

"Can you imagine how amazing that'd be?" Kendall asked, taking a moment to imagine England finally winning the world cup. He shook himself out of his reverie, because as nice as it was to finally be getting along with James, they'd already been here for almost an hour and Kendall was ready to go back to the common room.

"Anyway," he said, "next question." He paused. "What's the next question?"

"Umm, I dunno," James said, shrugging, "ask me something?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "That's not helpful," he said, "but fine. Um…what do you want to do after you graduate?"

James laughed shrugging his shoulders. "I have no idea, we've only had one day of classes. Although I'd kinda like to be famous, and not because of my last name."

"It's never too early to start planning," Kendall said, nodding sagely, "and being famous would be cool. You could be a famous Quidditch player."

James grinned at that. "That would be wicked. What about you?"

"I want to be a professional Quidditch player," Kendall said confidently, grinning widely, "I just don't know for what team yet." He looked down at his parchment, where he'd written about six inches.

"Okay, um, another question," he muttered to himself, "would you ever live as a muggle?"

James shook his head. "Not unless I absolutely had to. It just seems like everything would be harder for them, you know?" James explained, "what about you?"

Kendall shrugged. "It might be cool for a little bit," he said, "they've invented some really neat things, but definitely not forever. Have you ever heard of television?"

"No," James said shaking his head, "what's that?"

"It's like, this box thing," Kendall said, trying to figure out the best way to explain it, "and it shows pictures, but they're not pictures, it's like, watching something happen live." He shrugged. "My uncle's obsessed with muggles, he collects stuff like that. It's really neat though, I've watched it a few times when we visit him."

James raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what Kendall was talking about. "I'll take your word for it," he said, "I do like muggle cars though. Those are wicked."

"Logan could probably explain it better," Kendall said, "but yeah, muggle cars are wicked." He looked down at his parchment. "How much do you have written so far?"

James looked down. "Umm, a few inches?" he guessed, shrugging, "this is going to take forever. What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"Umm," Kendall said, trying to think, "I guess when I was nine and we were on holiday in France - I thought it was a good idea to try escargot." He wrinkled his nose at the memory. "I liked it until my parents told me what it was. You?"

James laughed before thinking of something. "I tried to run away once. I think I made it as far of the front gates of the manor before the dogs cornered me and my dad brought me back. I think I was trying to get to my cousin's house."

Kendall laughed. "That's quite an adventure," he said. "Uh..." he paused, "I have no idea what else to ask you," he said, scowling at his parchment, "this assignment sucks."

James nodded. "Yeah, me either. Siblings?" he asked.

"My sister Katie," Kendall said, "she's just a baby. You?"

James shook his head. "No, just me. I've always wanted a brother though."

"Me too," Kendall said, surprised at how much he and James had in common, "being an only child was hard. What about cousins? You said you had some, what are they like?"

James nodded. "I have three cousins on my dad's side, who are just like my dad and his brothers. But my mom has a sister who married a halfblood- got disowned mind you, but my mom kept in touch with her. We hid them during the war. We're close."

"She got disowned for marrying a halfblood?" Kendall asked incredulously, "that's ridiculous."

"I know," James nodded, "my grandparents were big Voldemort supporters. My parents didn't support him, but my dad didn't disagree with him either. He might not want to murder people but he thinks purebloods should be in power."

"My grandparents were like your parents," Kendall said, "they weren't muggle haters, but they didn't particularly like them either. I never understood why, who cares if someone can't do magic? It doesn't make them less of a person."

James nodded. "And who cares if you're muggleborn. If you're a good witch or wizard then it shouldn't matter."

"Exactly," Kendall said, nodding as well, "and...I know I said it already, but I'm still sorry about being such a prat. I really had you wrong James." James was exactly the kind of person Kendall thought would make a really awesome best friend, and they really did have a lot in common. He looked down at his parchment.

"Okay, I've got about a foot now, but it's been two hours," he said, tossing his quill on the table, "how long was Granger giving us to do this?"

"I'm sorry too," James apologized, "I pegged you wrong as well."

"I think she said two hours." James said looking down at his own essay. "Looks like we'll have to come back tomorrow."

Professor Granger walked back in then, surveying James and Kendall, clearly expecting them to have fought in her absence.

"Well," she said, raising an eyebrow, "I see you two have managed not to strangle each other. Have you finished your essays?"

James looked down at his essay and back at Professor Granger. "No," he said, shaking his head, "We only have about a foot written."

"Very well," Hermione said, "I expect you both back here tomorrow evening to finish. You're dismissed." Kendall let out a sigh of relief, despite the fact that he was pretty sure he'd made a friend out of James, the last two hours had been exhausting. He turned to James, grinning. "You ready to go?"

James grinned at his new friend. "Yeah, Carlos and Logan are probably wondering if we'll make it back in once piece," he said as they exited the classroom.

Kendall laughed. "I think they're going to pass out when they realise we've actually become friends," he said, before pausing. "Wait. We're friends now right?"

James laughed. "I'm so tempted to say no because I want to see your reaction, but yes, I think we are. At least until Puddlemere United plays the Harpies, then all bets are off."

Kendall laughed. "I didn't say we had to hold hands or anything," he said, elbowing James playfully, "but it's nice to not want to kill you."

"Oh I can guarantee that's not that last time you'll want to kill me." James said, nudging him back, "but the feeling is mutual."

"I'm sure it won't be," Kendall said. They walked in easy silence back to the portrait hole, and Kendall marvelled at how quickly he and James had managed to become friends. He couldn't wait to see Carlos and Logan's reactions to it.

James followed Kendall through the portrait hole and paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Hang on," he said to Kendall before walking over to the fireplace. He dug around his in bag for the crumpled letter from his father, finding it he tossed it into the fire watching it burn with satisfaction. If his parents didn't want him then he didn't want them either.

Kendall watched James burn the letter from his father, noting the look of satisfaction on his face. He put a hand on James's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Well done mate," he said quietly, "probably the best thing you could do with that waste of parchment."

James smiled. "That really felt good," he said turning to lead them both up to their room.

Kendall followed James up the stairs and into their room, where Carlos and Logan were sitting playing wizard chess. From the looks of the chessboard, Carlos was losing, badly.

James smiled and jumped on the bed behind Carlos, looking over his shoulder. "You probably want to move the knight to E5," he told him.

Carlos turned to look at James and Kendall, noticing that they looked…happy? He wasn't sure if that was the right word to describe it, but they definitely didn't look like they'd spent the last two hours fighting.

"What he said," he directed at the knight on the chessboard, "I am so bad at this game."

"Only because you weren't forced to sit in front of a chess board for an hour everyday since you were seven," James said, patting his back.

"No," Carlos said, scowling at the chessboard, "I'm just really bad at this. Logan and I have played four matches and he's beaten me in no time every game."

Logan grinned. "That's because I've also been playing chess since I was seven," he told them. "How was detention?"

Kendall sighed. "It wasn't too bad," he said, "Granger made us write essays about the other person. Two feet of parchment though, we have to go back tomorrow night because we didn't finish."

"I really hope we finish it tomorrow night." James sighed looking at the chess board after Logan moved his rook. "Oh, castle to D7."

Kendall nodded in agreement. "We will," he said confidently, "we can brainstorm questions if you want."

"You can write about how I'm going to kick Logan's arse at chess." James said with a grin.

"Didn't he beat you yesterday though?" Kendall smirked, "my money's on Logan."

"That was just luck," James said confidently. "You're about to eat your money, Knight." He said good naturedly grinning at Logan's next move. "Queen to E4. Check."

Kendall laughed. "This time maybe," he said, grinning, "but you should try playing Logan when Carlos _hasn't_ almost already lost."

"Hey!" Carlos said indignantly, "I wasn't doing that bad!"

"Hey, Carlos was losing and I'm making a comeback!" James grinned.

Logan looked between James and Kendall, noticing a shift in the way they were treating each other. "Are you two getting along?" he asked, "and yes, Carlos, you were."

"I was not," Carlos said petulantly, "and yeah, what's up with you two? Your'e acting like you're friends or something."

James shrugged with a smirk, glancing up at Kendall before looking back at the board. "And checkmate! " he said, grinning when Logan made a face.

"Oh, whatever Diamond," Kendall said, rolling his eyes, "Logan'll beat you eventually. He's too smart for you." He turned to Carlos.

"And I guess you could say that," he said, watching Carlos and Logan's reactions.

Logan looked at them skeptically. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Kendall grinned, looking at James. "Yes? That assignment from Granger helped a lot," he said honestly.

"Apart from his taste in Quidditch teams, he's pretty cool." James said smirking playfully at Kendall.

"My taste in Quidditch isn't that bad," Kendall said, shoving James playfully, "we agreed on Oliver Wood!"

"Who?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"He's a Quidditch player," Carlos said, confused at first because Logan fit into Hogwarts so well it was easy to forget he came from a muggle family, "he was captain of the Gryffindor team when he was here, and he's on the Puddlemere United team now."

"Best team in the league." James said with a nod. "Kendall is a Harpies fan."

"Yeah, but the Holyhead Harpies are all girls," Kendall said, smirking at James, "so that makes up for them not being the greatest."

Carlos stared as Kendall and James bickered, it was strange to him to see it without all the animosity underneath. He knew they'd only been at Hogwarts for three days, but it felt so much like home to him that it seemed like they'd been here forever.

"It's weird to see you two not fighting," he laughed, "but I like it."

"I agree." Logan said with a grin. "Now we don't have to worry about you killing each other while we sleep."

Carlos nodded in agreement. "I was actually thinking about coming up with a disaster plan with Logan," he said, "but it's nice to know I won't need it."

"I'm not sure I'd trust your disaster plan." Logan said, raising an eyebrow. "Especially if it involved jumping on beds."

"Shut it," Carlos said good naturedly, "if anything, that just means I'd be more prepared for a disaster, because I come into contact with them so often."

Logan shook his head. "I need new friends," he muttered, attempting to set a new chess game up.

"Aw, Logan, you don't mean that," James grinned. "We'll keep your life interesting."

Carlos grinned at Logan and James. "We're the best friends you'll ever have," he said, before launching himself at Logan and tackling him in a hug.

Logan let out a yelp as he was tackled by Carlos and another yelp when James jumped into the mix, launching all three of them off the bed and onto the floor.

Kendall laughed as he watched James and Carlos tackle Logan. "Come on you guys, knock it off," he said, attempting to extricate Logan from the tangle of limbs, "the last thing we want is for Granger to come in and think we've been fighting again."

"Yes, listen to Kendall. Let me go," Logan said, although he was laughing as well.

Carlos laughed and released Logan, watching as James followed suit. He looked at his watch. "We should probably get to bed," he said, "we've got Transfiguration first thing tomorrow and I need to be rested or I'll find a way to blow something up in that class." The rest of the boys laughed in agreement, and Carlos wasn't sure what it said about his friends that they agreed with him so quickly about that. Still, he thought, as he climbed into bed, he'd never had friends like them before.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months passed in a blur, and before Carlos knew it the castle was buzzing with anticipation for the Christmas holidays. Logan had already told everyone that he was staying over the break, and Carlos had immediately written home, asking if he could stay for the holidays too. His mum hadn't been pleased, but Carlos had made sure to explain all about his new friend Logan and how he was a _muggle_ and Carlos _really _didn't want him to have to stay at school alone, because Kendall and James hadn't said anything about staying yet. His mum had reluctantly agreed to allow him to stay for Christmas, and promised to send gifts along for all his friends. He bounded into the common room right after he got the letter, where James, Kendall and Logan were sitting by the fireplace.

"My mum said I can stay for Christmas!" he exclaimed, "now you won't be staying by yourself Logan!" Kendall chuckled.

"I wrote home yesterday to tell my mum I'm staying too," he said, grinning, "so it'll be the three of us." He turned to James, who was staring into the fireplace absently. Kendall already knew James wasn't going home for Christmas, but he wasn't sure if James had told any of the others yet. "You okay James?" he asked, concerned about his friend, "you seem down."

"Hmm?" James asked, looking up at them. "Oh, I'm staying too. My parents are traveling for the holidays this year. I told them I'd rather stay here." he said, glancing at Kendall, hoping his friend wouldn't call him out on his lie. He hadn't spoken to his parents since the beginning of the term. And he didn't count the package he had received from his mother the day before as talking, he knew the gift they'd sent him was only to keep up appearances.

Logan grinned at his friends, excited they were all staying. "We can have our own celebration."

Kendall frowned at James's response, but didn't say anything. He'd noticed that James hadn't gotten any letters or anything from his parents until that gift had shown up yesterday, and he'd seen how hurt James had looked when he got it. It made Kendall's blood boil to think that the only reason James even got a gift was because his parents needed to keep up the appearance that they cared about their only son. He squeezed James's shoulder before turning to grin at Logan.

"Yeah, who needs parents anyway," he said, "we can handle ourselves here!"

James smiled at Kendall before turning to his other two friends. "I've never spent Christmas with friends before. This will be awesome."

Logan grinned, grateful he wasn't going to be alone. "We can decorate our room. I was looking through one of the advanced charms books in the library the other day and I saw a charm to make floating lights, like muggle Christmas lights."

Carlos laughed. "Of course you did," he said, "but that'd be awesome. Do you think you can work the charm?"

Logan nodded. "It was fairly simple, but I'll have to go get the book again. Feel like taking a walk?" he asked the guys, hoping one of them would go with him. He didn't mind going by himself, but ever since James and Carlos had put dung bombs in Filch's office that creepy cat had taken to following him around.

James shook his head. "Nah, I need to finish up that potions essay." he said, which was mostly true - he really just wanted to go up to their dorm to be alone for a bit.

"I'll go with you," Carlos said, jumping up, "you ready now?"

Logan shook his head in amusement at his hyperactive friend. "I think I need to start monitoring your sugar intake," he mused, packing up his papers and putting them in his bag. "Yeah, come on, before you explode."

Carlos grinned good naturedly, dragging Logan out the portrait hole. "My sugar intake is fine, by the way," he said, "I think Kendall and James needed some time alone." He slowed down, letting go of Logan's robes.

"Did you notice James's expression when he said he was staying here?" he asked, looking at Logan curiously, "he never mentions his family, and I don't think I've seen him get any post from them until that present yesterday...it's weird."

Logan nodded. "I don't think he hears from them at all, not since that one letter he got in the beginning of term." Logan shrugged. "He never seems to want to talk about it." That hurt a little, from all the things they had all shared with each other Logan felt like there was something Kendall and James knew about each other that Logan and Carlos could only guess at.

"He doesn't seem like he wants to, does he?" Carlos asked, "but it's weird, I think Kendall knows why he never talks to them." That confused Carlos, because of all the people for James to open up to, Kendall would've been Carlos's last guess. They were all friends now, so it hurt a little that James was telling Kendall things and not the rest of them. He paused, turning to Logan.

"D'you think we should ask him about it?" he asked Logan, "I don't like the idea of him thinking he can't tell you and me things."

Logan was quiet for a minute. "I think he'll tell us when he's ready. He's made some comments before, and I don't think his parents are very nice. And Kendall knows them doesn't he?"

"He doesn't know them personally," Carlos said, "but the Knights and the Diamonds are both really well known wizarding families, everyone knows about them." He paused, frowning.

"I don't like it," he said decisively, "parents are supposed to love their kids. I've always heard that the Diamonds aren't the nicest people ever, but I didn't think they'd treat their kids that way."

Logan nodded in understanding. "I agree. Well, he's got us and we'll make it the best Christmas ever." he said, slinging an arm around his friends' shoulders as they walked.

Carlos sighed a little as he and Logan walked to the library, because the more he thought about James the more frustrated he got. He figured James would come to them eventually though, there was no point in worrying about something he couldn't do anything about yet.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" he asked Logan, "my mum's promised to get you all gifts."

Logan tightened his hold on Carlos' shoulder comfortingly. He knew he was feeling the same way when he thought about James' family.

"Gifts?" Logan asked. "I don't know. I haven't even thought of that."

Carlos grinned. "Well start thinking, mate, because my mum wants ideas by the end of next week," he said, wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulders, "and remind me to tell James and Kendall they're expected to give her gift ideas." He looked at the stacks of books in the library, amazed that one room could hold so many books.

"Please tell me you remember where this book is," he said, "otherwise we'll be here until we graduate."

Logan laughed. "Yes, I know where it is. Everything is organized in here if you just pay attention."

Carlos sighed in relief. "You know I don't pay attention," he said, laughing, "that's why I have you!"

"It's a good thing you all have me," Logan said, leading him down an aisle to the left. "I don't think any of you would have found the library if it wasn't for me."

"I don't really like the library," Carlos said, shrugging, "it's creepy in here."

"I like it, I like the smell of old books." Logan told him. "Muggles don't use books as much anymore."

"Yeah, my dad gets frustrated with all the books we have at home sometimes," Carlos said, nodding, "he keeps saying we should get this thing…some kind of net?"

Logan laughed. "It's called the internet. It's not an actual net."

"Oh," Carlos said, laughing, "I never understand some of the muggle stuff my dad talks about." He stared around the library, watching as Logan searched the shelves. "You find your book yet?"

Logan shook his head. "No, gimme a second," he told him, "and it's easier to see it than to explain it. Maybe you can come over this summer and I can show you all the crazy muggle inventions."

Carlos grinned widely. "That'd be brilliant!" he said, bouncing excitedly, "I've always wanted to see a muggle house!"

Logan just shook his head in amusement at his friend. "Isn't your dad muggle? You don't have anything muggle in the house?"

Carlos laughed. "Well yeah," he said, "but he really likes wizards so we don't have a lot of muggle stuff. He's got a car though, it's wicked."

Logan grinned. "I do enjoy cars. My parents have two. I can't wait to get my drivers licence."

Carlos stared at Logan in amazement. "You're getting your licence? You'll be able to drive a car? That's wicked!" He paused for a moment before sighing a little. "Can we go now?" he whined, "I'm really getting bored Logan."

"When I'm sixteen I can." Logan said with a grin, grabbing the book he needed. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm boring you with my conversations. We can go now, I got the book."

Carlos laughed, slinging an arm around Logan again. "It's not _you,_ it's the library," he said, grinning and squeezing Logan's shoulders, "you're never boring!"

Logan smiled and shook his head. "Come on, lets go decorate our room."

Carlos grinned as they walked back to the common room. He really hoped Logan would invite him to stay for part of the summer, and then he could talk to his mum about Logan staying with them too, which would be really wicked. They climbed back through the portrait hole and headed up to their dorm, where they found Kendall and James talking.

_James,_

_We hear you are doing well at school. We expect you to keep those marks high. As you know we will be in the south of France for the holidays. We will see you at the end of your school year._

_Make us proud._

_-Mum_

Kendall felt himself grow annoyed as he read the letter from James's mum. James had read it and wordlessly handed it to Kendall, looking upset. He set the letter down and turned to James, reaching out to pull him into a hug.

"This is the note your mum sent you for the holidays?" he asked, disgusted, "not even a 'happy Christmas, we love you'?"

James shrugged, comfortable in Kendall's embrace. "I don't know why I expected that. I know them well enough to know it was just going to be a reminder not to disappoint them."

Kendall scowled, adjusting so he and James could sit comfortably. "Still, that's just…you shouldn't _not_ expect a 'happy Christmas' or a 'we love you' from your parents James," he said quietly, "parents are supposed to love you no matter what." At that moment Carlos and Logan returned from the library, stopping in the doorway to stare at Kendall and James.

Carlos could see by James's face that something had happened again, and judging by the fact that Kendall currently had his arms wrapped around James in a hug, that something was bad. He cast his eyes around the room, and a letter caught his eye on the floor in front of them. A big part of him really wanted to walk over and pick it up, but he didn't want James to get mad at him, so he settled for walking over and plopping down on the floor in front of them.

"We found the charms book," he said lamely, not sure what else to say. He paused, looking James over, and Carlos thought he looked depressed, and Carlos was never one to shy away from anything, so he figured he might as well just ask James what was wrong.

"Is everything okay James?"

James turned his head when he heard his other two friends returning before pulling slightly out of Kendall's arms - as far as Kendall would let him go anyway, which wasn't very far at all. He looked up at them with a wavering smile as Carlos sat down in front of them. Not knowing what to say, but knowing that he should probably explain to his friends what was going on, he kicked the letter over to Carlos. "Just that," he said quietly.

Logan made his way into the room at that, he hadn't wanted to interrupt the two boys, who had looked like they were having a serious conversation. He sat down next to Carlos, leaning against him to read over his shoulder. "Is this how they always talk to you?" Logan asked, looking up at James with a frown.

James shook his head. "No, that was actually nice."

Carlos couldn't believe what he was reading. Sure, the letter didn't have anything mean in it, but if it hadn't been signed "mum" Carlos never would have guessed it was a letter from home.

"What do you mean, 'that was actually nice'?" he asked, "how do they usually talk to you?"

James sighed, glancing at Kendall before looking down at Carlos and Logan. "Usually it's something about how I'm disappointing and disgracing their name. Usually it's from my dad," he told them.

Kendall snorted in disgust. "That's what was in the letter he got at the start of term," he said to Logan and Carlos, tightening his hold on James, "that he was a disgrace for being sorted into Gryffindor, that his parents were embarrassed about it, and if he wanted to not come home for break it'd 'be for the best.'"

Carlos stared at James, unable to believe what he was hearing. "James...that's terrible," he said, "why do they treat you that way? You're their only son, they should be proud of you no matter what."

James shrugged. "You know how the old pureblood lines are. They don't have kids because they want them, they have kids because they need an heir."

Logan was still frowning as he looked up at James. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen TV shows and read books about kids whose parents didn't love them unconditionally, but he never thought it would happen to one of his friends. "You know they're wrong right?" he asked. "Nothing about you is disappointing."

Carlos nodded in agreement. "Logan is right," he said, "if they can't get past the Gryffindor thing that's their problem." He turned to Logan, who was still leaning over his back, and tugged him around so he was next to Carlos, slinging an arm back around his shoulders. "We're your mates," he said to James, squeezing Logan, "you're never a disappointment to us."

James smiled, letting some of the sadness go. "Thanks guys."

Kendall grinned widely at Logan and Carlos, that was exactly the sort of reaction he'd been hoping they'd have. He squeezed James a little.

"What do you say we go get some food?" he asked, "I'm starving."

Logan snorted, glad Kendall was changing to subject to something lighthearted. "When are you not starving?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "My mum says I'm a growing boy and need my food," he said, laughing, pulling James with him as he stood, "so let's go already!"

James laughed. "You're already taller than us," he pointed out letting Kendall pull him out of the room, checking to make sure Logan and Carlos were following them.

Carlos laughed as Kendall dragged James out of the room. "I think they're best mates now," he said to Logan, grinning, "I never thought that would happen."

Logan laughed. "I knew it would," he said, slinging an arm around Carlos. "They're too alike."

Carlos grinned, he was really glad James had told them what was making him so unhappy. He paused, grabbing something out of James's trunk before wrapping his arm around Logan and heading to the dining hall.

When they got there they found James and Kendall already eating, and Carlos extricated himself from Logan's grip, sitting across from James and plopping his hat down on the table.

"I think that's your dinner," he said, smirking, "didn't you say the day a Knight befriends a Diamond you'd eat your hat?"


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months felt like they flew by. Between classes, and flying lessons, and homework James barely had a chance to think about his parents. It was probably the most relaxed he'd ever been and it was definitely the most fun he'd had.

As the boys packed up their room James realized how much he was going to miss his friends and how much his summer would suck without them.

"So you guys are going to try and come to stay for a week right?" Logan asked them as he folded his clothes. "My mum said she'd clear out the basement and we could all camp out down there."

Kendall nodded. "Definitely!" he said, "Carlos is coming too, right?" Carlos nodded his agreement.

"Of course," he said excitedly, "I can't wait to see a muggle house!" They both looked at James curiously.

"What about you, James?" Carlos asked, "can you come visit Logan with us?"

James shrugged. "I'll try?" he offered with a small smile. "Maybe if I don't actually tell them where I'm going they'll let me."

Kendall frowned. "You'll write us, right, if you can't come?" he asked softy, upset that James's parents might keep him from spending time with them, "we can come rescue you if you need it."

James nodded. "I'll write. We can probably meet up in Diagon if I play my cards right," he said, grinning at them. "I'd love to see my dad's reaction if you tried to break me out."

Kendall laughed. "I think I'd like to see that too," he said, grinning wickedly, "maybe I should show up on your doorstep this summer."

James laughed. "I can just picture the look on my father's face." He shook his head. "I'm not sure they'd let me return to school if they knew we were friends."

Kendall chuckled. "I won't let them keep you from me," he said, slinging an arm around James's shoulders, "none of us will."

"That's right," Carlos agreed, looking at Logan, "we're best friends, no one can keep us apart."

Logan shook his head at his friends in amusement. "We'll figure out a way to all meet up," he promised James, "and we'll write, since my mum promised me an owl after she found out I made top marks."

At that moment the prefects came round again, warning everyone that the train was leaving soon and they'd all better get going or they'd miss it. Kendall grabbed his trunk and the four of them headed down to the train.

The ride passed quietly, and even though Kendall knew he'd be seeing the rest of them in only a few months he was still a little depressed as they got off the platform, knowing it would be a long summer without his best friends. Carlos ran up to who Kendall assumed were his parents, and Logan walked over to his, who were standing staring at the Hogwarts Express in wonder. Kendall hung back with James, setting his trunk down and pulling him into a quick hug.

"Try not to let them get to you," he said, squeezing James's shoulders, "and write me if you need me to rescue you."

James nodded, returning the embrace. "I'll probably write as soon as I'm back there. Thanks, mate," he said, stepping back and looking around for his parents. He spotted them down the platform, and thankfully they hadn't seen him yet.

"Anytime," Kendall said, smiling at his best friend, "we're best mates now, I have to look after you."

James grinned and resisted the urge to hug Kendall again. They were boys, they probably hugged too much to begin with. "Thanks, mate. And the same goes for you, you know that right?"

"Thanks mate," Kendall said, "I just hope neither of us needs it this summer." He looked around the station.

"Why don't you walk out first," he said, smirking a little, "can't have your parents seeing you with a Knight."

James laughed and nodded before saying a quick goodbye to Carlos and Logan, promising to write as soon as he could. As he walked towards his parents James knew this summer couldn't go by fast enough.


End file.
